Canvas and Paints
by blacksugarbomb
Summary: A picture paints a thousand words...


**Author Notes: **I repeat the same things over and over again here. I keep starting new and abandoning the old. lol. But this time I kind of wrote this in a weird structure? I hope it makes sense lol. I suppose this could be called a drabble?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything related to it.

* * *

Cloud Strife never says anything more than he needed too. There were always no descriptive and unnecessary things coming out of his mouth. If it was a question; he would answer yes or no and that was it. The swordsman wore dark coloured clothes and yet his entire existence emitted the feeling of blankness and disorientation. His face was always devoid of expressions too – only his glowing cobalt eyes spoke of his inner feelings. Even when they told of many unspoken stories, secrets, terrors and mysteries, Cloud Strife's piercing azure eyes seemingly attract people's attention like the vast blue oceans attract people as the soft crashing waves wash ashore forgotten memories and mystifying tales of the world.

In other words, Cloud Strife was like an empty white canvas waiting to be drawn on with bright colourful paints. Without these paints, the canvas will remain empty and dull.

Tifa Lockhart was the brightest star among her friends. She shone the brightest during times of darkness and always supported her companions despite bearing even more sins, worries and stress than any other person. To her, life was full of surprises and fun although there are times when that does not seem so. Tifa Lockhart looks forward to every 'tomorrow' there is, treasures every 'today' that exists and keeps the past alive within her mind as a reminder of her crimes. Her wine red eyes constantly shine with sparks of joy while her smile can warm the coldest of hearts and heal the deepest of cuts.

So if Cloud Strife was an empty canvas, Tifa Lockhart would be the various shades of the rainbow that a painter splashes and spreads across the canvas to decorate the dull and unanimated surface. But without the painter, the two would remain separate.

The friendship between Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife were like the roots of an old tree, digging firmly into the earth. The beginning of their friendship existed in a place where no one can reach apart from the two them, within their abandoned lives and fictional home town. Within their memories at invariable intervals their lives would cross and mingle with each other then go their separate ways once again until at one point, the two crossed for the thousandth time and finally aimed towards the same direction on their paths. Although their feelings remain hidden from one another, the obstacles they have faced and overcome together keep their bond solid and resolute.

If Cloud Strife was an empty canvas and Tifa Lockhart were the bright colours, then as a result, their bonds with each other would be their painter that keep the two connected with one another. However, no matter how skillful and talented a painter may be, the artist must always have an inspiration or subject to be able to produce a stunning piece of artwork for the world to marvel at.

People who shared their lives closely with Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart were the two orphans that lived with the pair. Although the swordsman and barmaid shared a strong connection, there are times when the bridge between the two becomes fragile and delicate, threatening to snap and crumble into nothingness. At times like those, Marlene and Denzel always play their roles within the two adults' lives to keep the bridge standing and to help reconstruct the parts that have disintegrated into ashes. Whenever the children are around, the brightest star would outshine the sun and the limitless cerulean oceans captured within a pair of eyes would twinkle with radiance.

Consequently, if Cloud Strife was an empty canvas, Tifa Lockhart were the bright colours and the painter was the unwavering relationship they shared, then the children whom the two shared their lives with would be the artist's inspiration. With all these put together, the artist would paint a picture on the empty canvas with the bright colours according to the inspiration received and things seen, an illustration worth a thousand words would be created like a bright future that has been created by assembling people together and establishing bonds with one another.


End file.
